


Books are a Blue Knight’s Best Friend

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Books, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Rintaro and Melt hang out together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Books are a Blue Knight’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tripodscorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/gifts).



Melt wasn’t that surprised that there was other tribes fighting bad guys- well, maybe he was a little.  
But what was much more interesting was their base.  
First of all, they used something called a Book Gate to get there. The Ryusoul Tribe didn’t have anything like it! It was a portal that opened to their base, but apparently, it could go anywhere.  
“Welcome,” a woman greeted them. “To the Northern Base, at the North Pole.”  
“What!”  
Upon finding out the base was at the North Pole, Koh immediately tried to run outside. Bamba stopped him.  
After getting over the fact that the base was at the real North Pole (as opposed to the fake North Pole, obviously), the groups started hanging out a bit more casually.  
“I never thought that there were other active knights,” the other blue knight said. “Well, besides the ones at the Southern Base. I’m Kamen Rider Blades, Rintaro Shindo.”  
“I’m Ryusoul Blue, Melt. Nice to meet you,” Melt introduced himself.  
They spent the next little while discussing WonderRide Books and Ryusouls. Rintaro was especially interested in the KanaeSoul (Wishing Soul) which could grant any wish.  
“What wish did you make?”  
“We didn’t use it. We decided to get rid of it, so it would never be used for evil.”  
“That is a great decision.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Would you like me to show you around the Northern Base?” Rintaro offered.  
That tour around the Northern Base never really happened. When Melt was looking through the base’s various books, he picked something out to read.  
“Can I read this?”  
“You may. However, it is written in a different font than you will be used to. I could read it aloud, if you wish.”  
“I would like that,” Melt decided.  
The knights sat down and Rintaro opened the book.  
They didn’t move from that spot until Koh came in, telling Melt it was time to go.


End file.
